wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
US Exclusive/Changed DVD Menus
These are DVD menus that are exclusive to, or changed for, American DVD releases. HiT Menus When they had the rights to Wiggles distribution in the USA, HiT released quite a few DVD's that at the time had not been released in Australia, at least in the format HiT released them. Because of this, HiT decided to make their own custom DVD menus, as well as adjust ABC menus occasionally, since subtitles or menus may not have been finished. Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie Not only had the Australian DVD not come out at the time of the US release, the Australian menus used the title "The Wiggles Movie", meaning HiT, because they had changed the name of the movie, could not use these menus. Because of this, HiT made their own menu. It has no special features, subtitles or trailers, just one menu giving you the option to watch the movie or listen to the "Lost Joey" storybook. Wiggly Wiggly Christmas HiT released this DVD in 2003, whereas the Australian version didn't come out until 2006. Because of this, HiT had no menus to use, and so decided to make their own menus. Unlike Wiggle Time or Wiggledancing!, these menus were frozen. Toot Toot! Another release that HiT released early, the subtitles had not been finished, and so the American menu lacks the "Subtitles," option at the main menu, and the subtitle menu itself. Cold Spaghetti Western Just like "Toot Toot!", HiT released this DVD before the subtitles were finished, and so there is a lack of a subtitles menu and a "Subtitles" option at the main menu. Wiggle Time! Because this was released as a double feature with Yummy Yummy, in Australia, HiT had no menus to use and decided to make their own menus for the DVD. Live Hot Potatoes! Just like "Wiggly, Wiggly, World!," HiT released this DVD before the menus were completely finished, and so there is also a lack of opening animations here. It's A Wiggly, Wiggly, World! HiT released this DVD before the menus were completely finished, and so, the American menu lacks an opening animation. Wiggle Around the Clock Although nearly identical to its Australian counterpart, HiT changed the main menu to read "Wiggle Around the Clock," rather then "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff," due to a name change. WiggleDancing! Live in the USA Because this was a US-only concert dvd, HiT made their own menus for this DVD, since they had no ABC menu to use. Ironically, ABC used the menu template created by HiT for this release for the Australian "Wiggledancing!" release a year later. NCircle Menus Although NCircle mostly used ABC's menus, two releases had slightly altered menus. It's Always Christmas with You! Because The Wiggles' menus are often based off the DVD's cover, NCircle redesigned all 6 menus to match the US cover's design/color scheme, as the Australian and US covers are completely different. Wiggly Halloween Like HiT had done with "Wiggle Around the Clock," years earlier, NCircle changed the title of "Pumpkin Face," to "Wiggly Halloween," on the main menu to reflect the title changes it made. Kaboom! Menus In its two releases so far, Kaboom! has adjusted ABC menus, as well as redesign menus altogether. Rock 'n' Roll Preschool thumb|US main menu Kaboom! redesigned this DVD's cover for the American release, and since Wiggles menus nowadays are modeled after DVD covers, Kaboom! decided to redesign the menus after the cover they made. Wiggle Town! Although nearly identical to its Australian counterpart, because Kaboom! took "Springtime" off of the American release, unlike the Australian DVD menu, the song cannot be found on the Song Selection menu. Kino Lorber Menus Category:DVD Menus Category:American DVD Menus